


five days of christmas

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, actor!jun, i never actually mention here that wonwoo is a lawyer you have to trust me, lawyer!wonwoo, referenced seoksoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: sure, wonwoo can do cheap and ridiculous — already has his head spinning with dumb ideas — but that won't help deter junhui in the future. "what about booby traps?""you can rig silly string to spray, make mini volcanoes, have water balloons that pop when the box is opened, nested boxes…" soonyoung rattles off. "oh! use a glue stick on the box to secure every bit of wrapping paper andthennest them," he amends, laughing at himself.wonwoo shakes his head. "i'm never accepting a gift from you again."(or: junhui is really good at finding christmas gifts. it's a problem.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 30 days of svt [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	five days of christmas

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's a christmas fic in november. set in [husbands and hamster propaganda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328724) universe! happens before it in the au timeline, but i think it stands alone okay. much love to thom yorke for [decks dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Del3C2W63Pk) which is the only thing i could listen to when i was writing bc my brain sucks.
> 
> ALSO did you know that the 12 days of christmas start *on* christmas instead of before christmas or are you a secular american like me? i love learning things. anyway for practical purposes ... these twelve days start before christmas too. and there aren't twelve. i just needed a theme don't yell at me.
> 
> prompt: YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR

wonwoo has been with junhui for three christmases. the first wasn't a problem — they lived apart, but spent most of their time at junhui's place. there wasn't much opportunity for his boyfriend to be a menace. the second and third are where his penchant for mischief flourished.

christmas number two, wonwoo admittedly didn't hide junhui's gifts very well. he didn't anticipate that junhui would search for them, or have some bloodhound-like ability to sniff out wrapping paper that enabled him to find the things in wonwoo's home office. he definitely didn't think he'd _open_ them early. he didn't even bother to rewrap them. wonwoo came home that day to find him wearing his new slippers and a kitchen apron — and nothing else.

christmas number three, wonwoo was ready. he hid the presents in the garage, inside a box of files that he _knew_ junhui would never touch. his boyfriend found them anyway. dinner was served, a week before christmas, in his new le creuset dutch oven.

christmas number four, wonwoo is determined to foil his efforts. primarily because one of junhui's gifts is a ring, and wonwoo _really_ doesn't want him finding it early. he's enlisted the help of soonyoung, but he's starting to regret it.

"you should wrap a bunch of fake presents," soonyoung suggests. he doesn't even look like he's paying attention, so the ease with which he came up with this is horrifying. "or booby trap them. oh, and hide the ring at work. he never goes there, right? if you don't want to wrap empty boxes, you could just get cheaper ones to hide in the house. like socks."

"socks."

"i saw the cutest ones with little tigers all over them at the store the other day," soonyoung says wistfully, "but they also had boring animals."

sure, wonwoo can do cheap and ridiculous — already has his head spinning with dumb ideas — but that won't help deter junhui in the future. "what about booby traps?"

"you can rig silly string to spray, make mini volcanoes, have water balloons that pop when the box is opened, nested boxes…" soonyoung rattles off. "oh! use a glue stick on the box to secure every bit of wrapping paper and _then_ nest them," he amends, laughing at himself.

wonwoo shakes his head. "i'm never accepting a gift from you again."

"i was getting tired of buying them anyway."

wonwoo pays for lunch as a thank you, hugs his friend goodbye, and heads back to the office where he spends the rest of his day Planning.

***

  
**_three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree_**  
junhui is suspicious the second he accidentally finds a wrapped box underneath wonwoo's side of the bathroom sink. for the last two years, he's had to actively _look_ for wonwoo's gifts before christmas day. he doesn't usually have anything to shoot in december or january, so he spends most of his time at home — what else is he supposed to do? but this one seems too easy.

another five minutes of searching yields him a small box — found in wonwoo's sock drawer — and a slightly larger one from a cabinet in wonwoo's office. he's absolutely positive they were also too easy to find, but he's going to open them anyway.

the first box is a plain brown one when unwrapped. when he opens the flaps, he's assaulted with pink and blue silly string. simultaneously. it gets in his hair and somehow inside his shirt before he can stop laughing long enough to shut the flaps and wait for the cans to empty themselves.

it's impressive from an engineering standpoint, honestly.

the small box from wonwoo's sock drawer contains a single slip of paper with "we both know you're better than this" written on it. so yeah, he was right to be suspicious.

the one from the office cabinet makes a dull thunking noise when he shakes it. promising, until he gets it open and finds a large ball of plastic wrap. unwrapping it takes him an hour. every few layers, the plastic wrap is covered with clear shipping tape. he should probably be frustrated, and he could probably cut into it with a knife, but he's not and it's so much more fun to laugh alone in their house when he hits more tape.

in the middle is a pair of socks with penguins on them. he's never loved wonwoo more. he leaves the silly string in his hair until his boyfriend gets home and makes him help wash it out.

  
**_six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds_**  
"you know there are more, right?" wonwoo asks him on his way out the door the next morning. they hadn't mentioned the gifts at all, so it takes junhui a second to realize what he means.

"i looked almost everywhere."

"yeah, but i didn't hide the second batch of three until earlier," he says, kissing junhui on the cheek and grinning. "love you," he adds, leaving a dumbstruck junhui in the middle of the kitchen.

he finds them when he's cleaning up, before he even plans to look for them. one, large but flat, is on the top shelf in the dishwasher. he finds a second under their bed, and the third in the washing machine.

the dishwasher gift is an empty shadow box. junhui stares at it for a minute, wondering if it's supposed to be a joke or not, before carefully poking at it. he learned his lesson with the silly string. nothing seems amiss with it, though, it's just… empty. he sets it to the side. maybe wonwoo will explain later.

the washing machine gift is a small, refillable squeeze bottle of hot sauce that he can put on his keys, which is insane but also incredibly touching, because no restaurant ever has the kind he wants.

he gets too comfortable ripping apart wrapping paper like a kid and forgets that wonwoo is sneaky. the gift from their bedroom spills confetti everywhere when he pulls the paper away from a starter kit of sea monkeys. he takes a picture of himself pouting, confetti all over his lap and the floor, and sends it to wonwoo.

> from: wonwoo  
>  oops.  
>  💖

junhui cleans up the confetti, thankful it wasn't glitter, and takes his sea monkeys to the kitchen to set up their little tank.

  
**_nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming_**  
by the third day, he's starting to get annoyed at wonwoo's job keeping him busy right up until christmas. this happens every year, and it's not fair of him to miss wonwoo this much when he spends weeks or months at a time away if he's working on a movie, he knows. it's not like he can't entertain himself, but the present treasure hunt is a nice distraction from _needing_ to. and today's are a little harder to find, like wonwoo sensed the pent-up energy, because wonwoo is probably the best boyfriend in the world.

he finds one pretty easily, in wonwoo's office again. the bathroom is empty. there's nothing in the laundry room. the second, he finds in the closet of their spare bedroom — normally empty except for a few boxes of sentimental items. but he can't find the third. he's swept through the kitchen and living room, even looked in the freezer and the fireplace. he collapses on the sofa and is about to text wonwoo to whine about being forced to dig through the garage, but he finally sees it: a small box taped to the underside of the coffee table.

cute.

he brings it to the dining table with the others and opens it first, very carefully and completely over the wood in case anything spills out. nothing does. it's a gift box like jewelry might come in, but inside is a single origami swan. beautiful, but confusing. he sets it back in the box and puts it to the side.

the second also lacks any deceptive wrapping practices — a one-thousand piece puzzle full of cats.

the third is problematic. he reaches for a taped edge of wrapping paper, but pulling it off doesn't go well. it doesn't go at all. junhui is so confused at first that he tries another spot, but still doesn't have any luck. that's when he realizes the paper is glued down — even the ends where the corners fold in. the tape is ornamental.

the plastic wrap ball was funny, environmental impact aside, but this one kind of pisses him off. he fights with the paper for a few minutes before getting a pair of scissors. he presses along the sides for the areas where the box gives — likely where the flaps come together — and carefully slices the box open, glued paper and all. then he does it four more times, because inside the box is another box, and inside _that_ is a third… when he gets to the end, there's nothing except a note that says "better luck next time" with a frowny face.

seeing wonwoo's handwriting makes him feel better, enough that he can resist the urge to chuck the scissors across the room. he puts all the boxes in the recycling and pours his sea monkey eggs into their tank he set up the day before, then settles in at the dining table with a bluetooth speaker, beer, and his new puzzle.

he finishes about a quarter of it by the time wonwoo gets home with takeout for dinner, evidently having expected that junhui would do exactly what he did: spend the whole day staring at pieces of various cats.

wonwoo kisses him on the top of the head, disappears into their bedroom, and wanders back out a few minutes later in sweats. he leans against junhui's back, chin hooked over his shoulder, assessing the pieces on the table in silence. it can't have been more than ten seconds before he picks one up and snaps it into place. junhui squawks and abandons the puzzle for the night. wonwoo just laughs.

  
**_twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping_**  
the day before christmas eve, wonwoo leaves when junhui is still half-asleep but promises to be home at lunch. junhui finds the day's presents around the dining table, one in each chair except the one in front of his puzzle.

he quickly realizes the wrapping paper is glued down on all three. he gets the scissors again and wields them like a weapon, scrunching his nose before taking a picture and sending it to wonwoo.

> from: wonwoo  
>  😂  
>  but be careful.

the first one he opens is only three boxes deep. it's an improvement over yesterday's nested box situation, but still pretty obnoxious, so it's a special kind of hell when he gets to the end and there's nothing there but another note — "love you." a sweet reminder, yes, but frustrating.

the second is also three boxes deep, with more cats at the end — on socks this time.

the third is five boxes again. junhui is drowning in cardboard. he's starting to wonder how many children will be deprived of glue sticks because of his boyfriend's stupid pranks. the last box is another small one, like wonwoo had taped to the coffee table. inside is another origami swan.

bugging wonwoo won't get him home faster, so he leaves the new swan with its sibling near his sea monkeys and channels his energy into his puzzle.

***

for the first time since they moved in together, wonwoo knows he still has a surprise left when christmas eve rolls around. they've talked about getting married, decided it was on wonwoo to ask because he was the most nervous about it. so there's a good chance junhui might still be expecting it, but at least wonwoo will be there — a much better situation than his boyfriend finding the ring on his own.

junhui is making breakfast for them, ahead of more cooking that he'll do for the small christmas eve potluck they go to at soonyoung and seokmin's. apparently this year they have an elaborate plan to set up two single friends, so that should be great to watch unfold.

wonwoo is looking over the puzzle pieces on the table, but also at junhui. they don't talk much in the morning, more comfortable coexisting. junhui's focused on his cooking, but his hair is messy and he's still wearing the shorts he slept in. wonwoo places a piece of cat down where it belongs, feels it snap into place, and knows. he knew before, but it's still a shift and he doesn't want to wait.

"i found one of the missing pieces, junnie. be right back," wonwoo says, slipping out of his chair. he goes into the garage, retrieves the box stashed in his glove compartment. there's nothing sneaky about this gift — it's not even wrapped — and he's not about to do anything sneaky to give it to him. he carries it behind his back until he gets back to the kitchen, leaning onto the counter beside junhui and placing the box between them.

"what's that?" he asks.

"the gift i didn't want you to find."

"oh! that reminds me. what's up with the shadow box?"

he's so loud sometimes, likes to go off on tangents even in serious moments. wonwoo has never been able to tell if he's doing it intentionally to process what's going on or because it's just how he is. it bugged him at first, but he's learned to love it. it keeps him on his toes.

"you found the swans, right?"

junhui nods as he reaches for a couple of plates. "they're in the box by the sea monkeys."

"i thought they could go inside with some of your mementos from our dates."

junhui doesn't look away from the stove, but he smiles and wonwoo knows it's for him. "thanks."

wonwoo waits until he's moved food onto plates and cracked eggs into the pan. he nudges the box with his finger. "you opening this or what?"

he sighs and wipes his hands on a towel, picks up the box and cracks the lid, holding it up to his face to look inside.

wonwoo rolls his eyes. "just open the dumb thing, you know what it is."

junhui snorts, but he opens the box for real and pulls out the ring. it's a simple band, their anniversary engraved on the inside, on a simple chain. he's marrying an actor who attracts plenty of female fans — tan lines or indentations on fingers tend to be a bad idea.

junhui inspects it intently, a Very Serious scowl on his face as he holds it up against the palm of his hand.

"i figured a necklace is easier to take off for work and _not_ lose, or hide under clothes. whatever you need to do."

"oh, yeah, good call," he says, putting it down to flip the eggs.

"that's not an answer."

"you didn't actually ask me a question, babe," junhui replies, nonchalant as he picks it up and pulls the chain over his head, which is as much of an answer as anything, but wonwoo stands up straight anyway.

"wen junhui, i can think of nothing better than trying to hide presents from you for the rest of our lives. please marry me?"

junhui sighs. "i guess so," he says, sounding as bored as possible.

wonwoo snickers. junhui breaks and wraps his arms around his neck to kiss him.

"wait, does this mean more fake presents next year?"

wonwoo has no idea how he's going to come up with anything else, but he supposes he has a year to think about it, so he nods. he gave junhui the origami swans for a reason. he'll do this every year if he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> guess the unnamed single seoksoon friends and get a cookie!


End file.
